


Lucky

by KrissyG927



Series: Love and Fluff [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: A prompt from a very good friend of mine. Love you Ash.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love and Fluff [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/417880
Kudos: 5





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from a very good friend of mine. Love you Ash.

“What are you going to do with that?” Merle asked when Daryl brought the little black kitten into the shop on a brisk Monday morning. It was February and colder than usual, the old waste oil heater in the garage they owned wasn’t really cutting it either. This weather was not for the weak and the little kitten had been lucky he was found by who he was found by.

Another person might have left him out to starve or freeze, but not Daryl. He was an animal lover for better or worse.

“It’s cold out, he’s shivering…” Daryl always had a soft spot for animals ever since he was a kid.

“Ain’t you a soft touch, always picking up strays aren’t ya?”

Daryl huffed and tossed his flannel shirt on the garage floor and put the little guy down. Immediately the baby cat started kneading his shirt and walking in circles until he was satisfied with the shirt and plopped himself down.

Merle shook his head but he knew his brother, and at lunch time he was betting Daryl would be out buying cat food and anything else this little shit would need. Dixon Brothers garage had just adopted a new mascot.

“I’m not keeping him, this is just till I can find him a home.”

“Right.” Merle laughed from under the car he had been working on. 

Sure as hell at noon, Daryl scarfed down his lunch and ran to the store for a litter box, food and toys.

“What are you naming this rodent?” Merle laughed as they drove home with the kitten who was in a little box on the bench seat next to them later that day.

Daryl shrugged, “Dunno. He ain’t staying so what’s the point.”

“How about...Lucky?” Merle answered, ignoring his brother, this cat was staying, Merle knew his brother.

“I’m gonna name a black kitten Lucky?” Daryl laughed.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Two weeks later Lucky now had a black collar with little studs on it and Daryl was looking for a vet. The little kitten slept on his back at night and every morning when Merle got up he went in the kitchen and shook the packet of cat treats.

Lucky would come running to sit with Merle while he drank his coffee and Merle would feed her treats. She was becoming one spoiled little kitten, between Daryl and Merle, but soon it was going to be time to get her to the vet.

They had already found out she wasn’t a boy, they needed to make sure she was healthy; apparently the kitten was staying.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lorelei had a feeling that day from the time she opened her eyes. One of those feelings; like something was going to happen that day, something good. It was a vague feeling, but there just the same all day at work and even after she clocked out for lunch.

So when she touched the man's arm by mistake when they collided at the elevator the feeling was not unexpected and she was compelled to tell him not to be afraid anymore. The fear was in every part of him and it radiated off of him in waves as he tried to get on the elevator with his phone and a cigarette already in his hand.

This was how it happened, almost always. She would brush up against someone and see them, really see them, not every time or with every person, but often enough that she knew it was either a blessing or a curse, this thing she could do. 

Lore;ei saw him at a doctor's office with her, the older woman, then she saw him and a man a little older than him calling for help when they found the same woman on the floor.

She saw his fear and heard his prayers as he sat by the woman's bedside. In the brief time that Lorelei's body touched his, she knew everything.

"Your mother is going to be OK." Lorelei whispered to him in the corridor between the office he was going to and the Vet office she worked at. 

"What?" The man asked as he lifted his head to meet her eyes, his eyes were the deepest brown she had ever seen.

"They're going to take good care of her, she's going to be fine." 

"Who are you ? Are you one of her nurses?" He asked as he reached out and gripped her arm.

This was always the hard part; explaining herself, people were often afraid of her then. But still, she knew the woman was going to be OK.

She couldn't not tell people good news, she would never hold it back if it would make someone's life easier. Bad news was a little more trickier, but still she told the truth, if needed, gently. Lorelei was always gentle with the strangers she met and her friends teased her about the feelings she sometimes got about people.

It truly was a blessing and a curse.

Sometimes when she touched people she knew they were up to no good, but this man? No, he was a good man and he loved his mother.

"No, I don't know her." 

The man seemed unfazed and she could see he was clinging to any hope he might get. His eyes were beautiful and begging her to say something good, something hopeful. 

"They put her on a ventilator.” He replied.

"She'll be off it soon, don't worry."

"How do you know?" He said, releasing her arm.

"A feeling and I'm not usually wrong."

“What's your name?” He asked with a scowl.

“Lorelei McLaughlin.”

“Alright, Lorelei McLaughlin,” He took her by the arm again, “My name is Mark Walters and I need you to do me a favor. You got a minute?”

She nodded and allowed him to lead her down the hallway towards an alcove.

“Tell me again, please.” The man gulped, as he tried to keep himself under control, “Will she live?”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The man called his wife from the parking lot after talking to Lorelei where he was smoking a cigarette and watching Lorelei drive away in her jeep. 

“I think she's turned a corner Sandy,” He said into the phone, Mark wasn't about to tell him that some stranger had given him hope with just a few words. His wife didn’t believe in any psychic twinkles that Lorelei had described to him, but he was a believer.

Today he believed in luck.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lorelei had been wrong about the feeling that day, she thought it was because of the man in the elevator but it wasn’t. After lunch they were swamped and she was dead on her feet by six when the two men came in with the little kitten. They were both clearly related and both very good looking. The older one of them smiled at her as she checked them in, his eyes were merry and bright as she asked questions about the kitten; he was a flirt and she flirted back.

Beside him, the younger one rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics. No matter where they were Merle charmed all the women, he was used to it. This girl was pretty and he figured Merle would be taking her out soon enough. Merle always stepped in shit when it came to women.

This would be no different, Merle had all the luck and he didn’t. It was just a fact.

Lorelei was the Vet Tech that came to get them and helped get the kitten ready for her first exam with the doctor. 

When the doctor came in they all gathered around the table, and she brushed against the younger man, who by now she knew was named Daryl. 

What flashed before her was startling, some people thought she was lucky to have this gift but today it terrified her. Just a few hours ago she had given comfort to someone who needed it but there was no one she could tell this too. No one would believe her, even if some of her friends believed her gift was real.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Clearly he was attracted to her, and she thought he was handsome but she didn’t accept Merle’s offer to take her out. He was a good sport about it and never made a woman feel bad about turning him down. Few did, but he accepted it when it happened. They said their goodbyes and Lorelei's work friend Kallie helped her clean up and close after the doctors had all gone home.

“What’s wrong Lor, why didn’t you take that gorgeous hunk of a man’s phone number?” Kallie asked, “I’d have given him mine in a heartbeat.”

“I got a feeling…”

“What? That he’s a creep…he seemed nice...” Kallie knew about her and her feelings, it was funny how it worked, Kallie had asked her to touch her years ago and she never saw a thing when she did. It was all so hit and miss, now it had happened twice today, maybe it would be six months before it hit again.

“No, no, he's fine. I didn’t touch him, I touched his brother…” Her voice trailed off.

“And…”

“I saw…” She wiped her face as sweat threatened to break out all over her skin, “I’m..”

“Lor? Are you OK?” Kallie encouraged her to sit down.

“I saw him...and me...um…” She hesitated, “We were in bed together,” She raised her eyebrows at her friend slightly, letting her know exactly what she meant without having to say the embarrassing words, “in a room with yellow curtains…”

Kallie sat down next to her, “Oh my God,” She murmured, “You've never seen something about yourself before have you?”

Lorelei shook her head in disbelief.

“Were you having a good time, could you tell?”

“Yeah…I was...” She reached for a can of soda she had been drinking, took a sip and spilled it on herself.

This had been one crazy day.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lucky grew in that first year and returned a few times for check ups and shots, usually Daryl brought her in, but sometimes Merle did and Lorelei was careful not to touch Daryl again. She couldn’t bear to see anymore, she had never had a vision that involved her and she didn’t want any more.

If there was a future with him she didn’t want to know about it in advance. Instead she didn’t force it, she lived her life and one day almost nine months after she brushed against Daryl’s arm and scared herself silly, he asked her out for coffee.

They knew each other well now and when he took her hand as they walked across the street from the Vet’s office to Starbucks, it seemed natural and she didn’t see anything. It was a relief, for almost a year she had been afraid to touch him, and she considered the possibility of gloves. 

But then would she have to wear them all the time if what she saw was real. It was too much to think about. But at least for now it seemed OK.

Over coffee she asked if he had curtains, Daryl felt like that was a funny question, but he answered just the same. Yes, he did, yellow ones that his mother had made for him when he was a kid. 

////////////////////////

They dated steadily for a month or so before she told him, some guys got all weirded out when she mentioned it, but it was part of her. They talked about luck and magic, and finding stray cats that led you to meeting someone you might never have met otherwise. The kitten had been lucky for both of them.

Daryl accepted that about her and of course asked if she saw anything when she touched him. Just once she replied.

He wanted to know what she saw, but Lorelei never told him, she showed him instead.


End file.
